Blue Leaf Clover
by Lady Fela Catiyanita
Summary: PG for some language and yaoi. 3+6! Zechs likes origami.


I've finished this origami model and it's used as the background for my yaoi shrine, http://www.infinitybase.net/clover/clover.html, Blue Leaf Clover.  Check it out! 

So you know: Origami = the Japanese art of folding paper.  I must be destined for anime…been doing this since 5 th grade.

Title: Blue Leaf Clover

Author: Fela

Pairings: 3+6

Warnings: Isn't the pairing enough?  Completely different AU timeline, since I'm lazy…

Disclaimers: I don't own GW!  But the site concept and title of Blue Leaf Clover are mine. 

Blue Leaf Clover 

            Zechs was always an honest bastard. 

            He always knew when I needed him, too.  We worried about each other, and cared about each other- I needed that.  Life in the lower city was always hard, but the sight of his laughing eyes and shining smile as he danced down the street in the rain always warmed my battered heart.  I could see him now- tight black jeans under an open, loose white shirt, blond hair flying around him as he grinned at me. 

            "_You gotta learn to live, Trowa.  Time isn't going to wait for you.  Smile a little!  It won't hurt you."_

            But dead people don't warm you at night.  Memories of his golden touch wouldn't pay bills.  So here I was, clad in the tight, restricting black of a pilot's uniform, ready to go into battle against the space pirates that had been plaguing my adopted colony. 

            I was born on earth.  I don't remember much about my family, but Zechs replaced took me in, wrapping me in the warmth of his shabby- secure apartment, comforting my lost soul with his open arms and willing acceptance.  He was a great lover. 

            I pulled on my gloves, sleek black against creamy-smooth skin.  I launched myself into my fighter, tired already.  I hated the pirates, not so much for the destruction they caused, but for the time they took away from my grieving. 

            Zechs had always had a thing for paper.  One of his favorite hobbies was origami, and he would search anywhere and spend interesting amounts of money for paper of exceptional quality or texture.  I remembered his hands the most- long, supple fingers, caressing the paper much as they caressed me.  I was so proud of his hands. 

            I remember the model he made for me, a delicately geometric four-leaf clover.  It was made by folding four hearts, then combining them to form one model.  He had always laughed at me when I demanded he fold it in blue, for his eyes. 

            _"Everyone has a secret self, Trowa.  I do, you do, the boss does.  Four hearts, Trowa- both of mine and both of yours- forever locked together.  Just for you."_

            I clenched my fists.  It still hurt to remember him.  He'd only been gone a year.  The police raid that had taken him from me had never given a reason for his disappearance- he was there, and then gone.  Simple as that. 

            It hurts so much. 

            I had wandered alone for a week or so, looking for him, before my landlord had taken pity on me and dragged me back to eat.  He had changed the lease over to my name, and I had enough to pay the rent and eat, while taking a couple days off from work to search for him.  Restless and angry, I had come here, away from our cozy apartment, to fly as a pilot protecting L4.  I hated it- but the silence that space offered me was worth the disruption in my life.

            I left the hangar, followed by the rest of my wing.  Pretty Quatre, on my left wing, cast a worried glance in my direction, as always.  I still had a thing for blondes, but no one could ever replace Zechs.  I was alone, surrounded by people. 

            I had found his shirt wadded up in an alley.  It was bloody- I knew it was his by the paper squares, ready to be folded and stained with blood, in the front pocket.  I remember crying with a desperation so heart-rending that even the local thugs left me alone. 

            Distant, I few out to meet the other pilots.  Four wings had assembled already, and I could see the fifth coming in to my right.  Noin, in command of our unit, lead us into battle.  It didn't take long. 

            We were routed.  There were, perhaps, four of my wing left, including Quatre and myself, and our wing was lucky.  I blinked dully- we were still in space, and I shook my head to clear it.  I should have been running for it, but…I couldn't seem to make myself respond.  

            A tractor beam? 

            I looked up, suddenly tense, as the helmeted, anonymous pilot of the pirate fighter opposite me popped his hatch and drifted towards me.  He reached for my cockpit, and I slammed my helmet down, before he could open the glass that protected me from the cold death of space.  He surprised me, though- simply watched me for a moment as I felt my air system kick in.  Then he reached over and placed a small, white rectangle on my cockpit glass, out of my line of sight, where it wouldn't interfere with my flying.  He then pushed off, heading back to his fighter.  I stayed still several moments, completely taken by surprise, before directing my fighter back to the hangar.  

            Once landed, with the hangar pressurized, I opened my cockpit and snatched at the rectangle.  It was a small envelope, and I had to fight to get it loose- the other pilot had fastened it to the glass with a vicious adhesive.  Probably a good idea, that.  I ripped off my helmet, collapsing back into my fighter, and opened it.  I caught my breath at what lay inside. 

            A piece of paper, holding coordinates and a note: "Bring your friends." 

            And a single, perfect, blue leaf clover. 

Epilogue 

            Zechs smiled, leaning against the glass.  Behind him, his Captain and new friend Heero, shook his head.  

            "Do you really think he'll come, Zechs?" 

            The blonde looked up, eyes shining.  "Ever since you busted me out of prison, Heero, I've had a great deal of faith in you.  You make life interesting.  You could at least have the same faith in me." 

            "It's different, Zechs.  You were already a famous war pilot, no matter how hard you tried to hide." 

            Zechs shrugged, and smiled out the window.  "Doesn't matter," he said, absently.  "Besides…here he comes now." 

            Heero looked out at the tiny specks of light that were two fighters, and shook his head. 

~Fine~

~Lady Fela Catiyanita


End file.
